


You Don't Own Me

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Captain Noir, Enemies, F/M, Pirate AU, Swearing, mermaid au, mermaid marinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Title inspired by: You Don't Own Me - GraceMermaids and pirates have always been enemies and this rivalry can be found between Captain Chat Noir and the beautiful mermaid Marinette. Most people believe that these two can come together and break this hateful bond between them, but boy are they wrong. At first sight, these two were enemies.But can they break it? Or will they just deepen the hate between pirates and mermaid.





	1. Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I was tired and I'm just glad to get this done. Please give me feedback. Sorry for it being so long.

     “We’re going home!” Captain Chat Noir yelled to his crew, all of them cheering, clearly drunken from their dinner earlier. Chat Noir didn't share their enthusiasm though. As Adrien, he would have to be tame once more, never cussing and playing the piano instead of thrusting his sword into the ribcage of an enemy crew. And only his father knew his secret, and if he rebelled against his father, he will reveal the secret that lets him be free.

     Rest of his crew were looking forward to it. Chat Noir bit back a sour taste in his mouth as he remembered the mutiny almost all of his crew had done, all of the victims persuaded by Hawk Moth, the captain of the rival crew.

     The bell around his neck jingled as the wind blew against it. They hadn't got much to go and sell to the black market, but it would be enough to feed all of their families. But… Most of the crew didn't have families and often times when there wasn't enough money to go around, he'd be forced to pay them less than what the ones with families get. His emerald eyes scanned the sea, his growing whiskers on his face giving off a weird sensation as his fingers brushed against them.

     His trusted co-captain of the crew, Nino, walked up to Chat Noir. “Captain, I've looked through all we've found, we might have to cut pay if we don't pick something along the way.”

     “How long do we got?” Chat Noir asked curiously, the guilt from other times he was forced to do that gnawing inside him.

     “I estimated about 3 months until we get home if we don't encounter any problems,” Nino answered, “We should be able to catch something by then.”

     Chat Noir nodded, dismissing Nino. The young man nodded in response and disappeared into the crew, all of them tying up sails or practicing with their swords. Chat Noir was known for being the meanest Black Cat of the Seven Seas, everything crossing paths with his ship called the _Miraculous_ being destroyed and no word from survivors, if any. But Chat Noir was one of the nicest captains out there, but if you rebel against him or do anything to piss him off, he is the face of the Devil.

    “Nathaniel!” He barked, “Get you ass over here!” Cussing was normal and nobody flinched at it as they did at school. The red head went over towards Chat Noir and took the wheel. Chat Noir watched the thin man steer the ship before disappearing into his cabin, which wasn't too far from the wheel.

     Chat Noir’s footsteps were loud and echoing in the small room. He cursed loudly when he hit his knee on a table, since the table was small. “Fuck!” Chat Noir yelled, gripping the table roughly under his fingers. He glared down at the map. He moved a little stone that represented his ship to where they were according to the stars. With a pen, he started to sketch out their route. He kept making sure that they stop at ports to pick up resources and stopping at areas where many fish were. Hopefully they could catch a shark. People would die to eat some of that!

  
     Nino stomped in, his footsteps having no grace to them due to his half-drunken state. But, Nino did his best effort to try to stand up straight, which Captain Chat Noir admired about. If he was the level of drunk that Nino was in, he'd be slouching around and leaning onto door frames with hiccups leaving his lips as fast as blowing a kiss. “Captain, what are your orders?” Nino asked, his voice shaking from his effort to not hiccup.

     Chat motioned Nino towards him, which the young man did. As fast as lightning, Chat Noir pulled the knife from Nino’s belt and stabbed it into their first stop. The satisfying sound of ripping paper filled his ears and made him smirk. “We're stopping here!” He barked, stabbing the knife deeper into the place, knowing that when he removed the map, another hole would be found on the wooden table, “Set West mate!” Nino nodded and grabbed back his knife before exiting the cabin.

     Captain Noir heard Nino bark at the crew, “SET SAILS TO PORT! WE’RE GOING WEST LADS!” The crew yelled in response and the sound of them shuffling across the deck could be heard even in the cabin. Chat Noir smiled, tugging at the cloth tied around his head. Many times have people trying to raid his ship have tried to tug this mask off, but never have they succeeded, and they never will. His belt was extremely long, meant for really fat men. Captain Noir had a thin waist, causing the rest of the belt to fall down his backside and resemble a tail. Nino had commented how he had looked like a cat, making his name Chat Noir and even the captain went as far to buy a little headband with cat ears on it to finish his look.

     Chat walked out, his black leather boots smelling of dead fish like most of his body. He did bathe more than his whole crew despite cats hating water, making him the cleanest of them all. His cat, Plagg, followed him. The lean black cat with green eyes would often times try to steal Camembert cheese from the men, even if it was disgusting by the time he found it.

     The captain of the Miraculous examined his crew as they finished. “Everyone!” He ordered, “You may fall asleep now! Nino and Nathaniel, you will be staying out for the night shift! I want Kim and the little nerdy guy to be ready for the other shift!” Kim snickered when he said ‘little nerdy guy’. Chat felt guilty, but he couldn't remember the guy’s name sometimes.

     Everyone yawned and went under the deck except for Chat, Nino, and Nathaniel. The sun started to set, the beautiful colors falling over the sea. Chat Noir grinned and gave one last scent of the ocean before he turned around to the other side of the sea, where it was dark and a navy blue color mixed with black and a few pieces of dark green seaweed floating around, waiting to be pushed to shore.

     “We got a long night ahead of us captain, don't we,” Nino asked, “Having men talk about the mermaids and sirens around here?”

     “Don't worry about them!” Chat said, “I believe that's a myth.”

* * *

 

     Marinette bobbed her head out of the water, seeing the sun preparing to set. She smiled and ducked down below the water once again. Her little pet fish named Tikki followed her. Marinette had taken pity on the fish, since she'd be eaten by her bright colors. Red and black don't help you survive in the ocean. They swam back under until they saw the mermaid city that they lived in. In a few more minutes, she would be able to swim back up again and soak in the moonlight. As a mermaid, darkness and moonlight would give her human legs. Most mermaids had this ability.

     Her tail thrashed wildly, wanting to make it to her town faster. Her fish managed to follow, it's blue eyes wide in effort. “Come on Tikki!” She giggled, the pink scales making her tail and some of it covering her sides sparkling in the light from the city. Her link scales also had a baby blue, which was separated by white. The scales from her sides grew around the chest area and a few sprinkled her pale arms. Little fins were on her cheeks, thighs, near the elbow, and on the back of her head. The webbing was a pastel pink color, matching her lovely lips.

     Marinette made it to the meeting place where all of the people would go for dinner, a sacred time. She grabbed a piece of fish and went over to her table. She sat down next to Alya, and Tikki swam away to Marinette’s house. Alya had red and white scales and brown webbing.

     “Do you guys want to go to the surface with me?” Marinette squealed as she gobbled down the fish, “It'll be fun!”

     Alya chuckled and shook her head. “No Marinette,” Alya said, “I don't see why we need to go to the surface when everything we could possibly need is down here.” She ripped off a piece from her fish and shoved it in her mouth

     Chloe, the princess of the little town, admired her deadly nails that were sharpened. “Marinette! So stupid. Why would you want to go above?”

     Marinette scoffed, “Because it's amazing! The surface is so different!”

     Alya sighed and looked up at Marinette with a smile on her face. “Girl… You go. Just please come home before the sun rises. Or get into the water. We can't have humans see you on the surface as a mermaid. They'll mistaken you as a siren and…” Alya shuddered, “You know what they do… To a siren. And a mermaid.”

     Marinette hugged Alya tightly, “I will! Can you take care of Tikki while I'm out?”

     “Of course!” Alya chirped, “I'll pick her up from your house.”

     Marinette let go of Alya with a smile still in her face and swam away. Her hair was tied up with some strings of seaweed braided to become stronger. Her blue eyes looked over at the surface. Above her, the sky started to turn a ruby red as the sun began to set. Her stupid grin was still on her face as small fish swam next to her. Above her, Dolphins leapt in rhythm, squealing in happiness. Marinette squeaked happily as she mimicked them, her skin burning from the cool air hitting her face all of a sudden from her warm water and winds. She giggled every time she rose from the water, the weird sensation something that she loved. Below her, the water was a dark blue, the little fish underneath sparkling like the stars in the sky. Marinette loved leaping with the dolphins, it made her feel like a seagull when she was at the highest point she could reach. As she smiled, her little fangs and teeth glistened in the moonlight at its pure white to trap men in.

     As she cried out in glee, she didn't notice a pair of green eyes watching her.

* * *

 

     Chat Noir aligned his fingers with the sky, his shoulder touching his own cheek softly. He smiled at himself and looked down at his compass, the arms showing that he was going the right way. He put Nathaniel back on the wheel and walked over to Nino. The floorboards under him creaked from age and his weight.

     In Nino’s hands were a picture of his old wife, who had disappeared one day when they were exploring the waterside for fish and crabs for the week. Chat Noir peered over Nino’s shoulder to see the beautiful tanned skin and curly hair of his wife. In the picture, the couple were embracing tightly. Alya had disappeared around five years ago, and Nino still haven't gotten over her. One day she was sleeping next to him in a tent in the beach, the next moment she is missing.

     “Nino,” Chat Noir said softly, but firm, “Alya is still on your mind?”

     Nino spluttered, shocked that his captain was there. “Y-Yes sir! I've tried c-captain! To forget her. But every time I'm near the beach she won't leave.” Nino tucked away the picture, a pink dusting his cheeks as if he was caught by his parents watching something on his phone he shouldn't be.

     Chat Noir hummed thoughtfully. “Come here Nino.” Captain Noir said gently, walking across the ship to the little railing on the sides of the ship. Nino was still sitting on the barrel, his head tilted to his side. Captain Noir motioned his hand to Nino to come over here friendily. Nino looked around before getting up and standing next to his captain.

     “You think that… She might be a mermaid now? Or a siren?” Captain Noir asked, his eyes avoiding Nino and instead watching the water near the sun. When Nino looked at his captain, it would make any girl’s heart flutter. His body was outlined in a golden glow and his hair was messy and fluffy and flowing with the wind. His light pink lips were brought out by the orange of the sun.

     Nino opened his mouth to argue, but he couldn't. After a few seconds, Chat Noir looked over to Nino, his emerald green eyes contrasting with the gold behind him. Nino closed his mouth and exhaled, looking away from his captain and looking down at the water and a hand cup porting his head up. “Yes captain. I mean… What else could've taken my beautiful Alya? We were right by the water. I wouldn't be surprised. They must've turn her into a mermaid by their dangerous kiss or something else.” Nino blurted, not even glancing up to his captain.

     Chat Noir leaned over the water to look at Nino’s face, the captain having a grin on his face that showed reassurance. Nino looked up to Chat Noir and chuckled, rubbing his own arm while looking away towards the ship and down at the wooden deck. “But I may be wrong…” He sighed and looked back at the water, “I just don't want to seem weak right now captain. I'm afraid! If they see me like this, my crew will point it out to you and you might be forced to make me walk the plank for being a little bitch!” Nino was holding back tears, the thought of being fed to sharks tearing him apart.

     Captain Noir tightly touched Nino’s arm, the same reassurance in his face. Nino looked back up at his captain and gave a little sad grin. Chat Noir patted Nino’s shoulder. “It's okay Nino. I won't let that happen,” Chat Noir sighed and continued, “Tell Nathaniel that he can go to sleep. He barley got any sleep last night. He's so tired he looks like a he has seen the Kraken and became a monster himself!” Chat Noir tried to throw in a joke.

     Nino chuckled and peered over at Nathaniel. The red head’s eyes were half closed and some drool left the corner of his mouth. His grip on the wheel was obviously weak and not tight. His feet kept fidgeting to keep himself awake. Nino looked back at his captain and said, “I will captain. Thank you.”

     Chat Noir grinned, a sharp pang stabbing his heart as his connection with Nino in his Adrien form was starting to leak out. “No problem mate! No go you little bastard!” Captain slapped his back playfully to show Nathaniel how he was still a mean captain and not a soft man.

     The faint voice of Nino telling Nathaniel to go could be heard. Chat Noir looked at the water until in the distance he saw dolphins. It was not too far from the ship, just a few hundred feet behind the ship. The captain watched the dolphins, calmness filling him. The fresh salty air entered and exited his lungs. He closed his eyes contently every time he blinked away the wind, his leg slowly bouncing that his tail would swing a little. His claws on the tip of his gloves clicked on the railing as he hummed along with the tune he was trying to make. Nino was far away, steering the wheel. Too far away to hear Chat Noir sing a song about a little boy abandoned by his mother to be left with his father. The song matched Adrien so well, making it his favorite song to listen to when depressed.

     The dolphins were next to the ship now, and now he heard a human voice, crying out in glee. He looked back at Nino, to see his mouth not opening. When Nino noticed his captain was looking at him, he yelled, “Captain! Land ahoy!” Chat Noir peered to the nose of the ship to find land, their first stop for food and to fool around.

     “I'm going to wake up the men,” Captain Noir said, “you prepare the boats for sailing.”

     Nino nodded as his captain disappeared under the floorboards of the ship. In the darkness, one lantern was lit in the back, next to his old bed. Chat Noir licked his lips, the idea of sleep so tempting.

    He grabbed the pans next to the door and started to bang them together. “Wake up you lazy asses!” He yelled, joined by a few tired groans.

     “It's already day?!” Yelled on of his members.

     “Nope!” Chat Noir yelled, “We're here!”

     “Then _why_ wake us up so early?!” Asked another.

     “It's wait her wake up now and get the supplies easily, or wait in line inhaling perfume from ladies all day and having to deal with the hot weather!!” Chat Noir spat and banging the pans together once more.

     Nathaniel groggily looked up, only having less than an hour to rest his tired body. He looked like he could just faint. Captain Noir couldn't seem weak right now and barked at Nathaniel, “WAKE UP!” Nathaniel muttered under his breath, leaning against the wall for support.

     Chat Noir left the men to dress. Nino steered once more before tying the wheel up to a pole to keep it going the way they want. “Boats are ready captain!” Nino said.

     The captain nodded at Nino. “Go wash up mate,” Captain Noir joked, “You need one.”

     Nino smirked, looking down at his filthy body, before disappearing. Captain Noir sighed and rubbing his cheek, which had a thin layer of dust and filth. Surprisingly to the average person, this was far from filthy for pirates.

     The dolphins were below him now, chirping and clicking. He watched them before he looked even further down to see just a few feet from his feet, a mermaid was perched on one of their boats that was ready to set sail to the town. Captain Noir looked at the dark haired girl in wonder, his green eyes entranced in her blue ones. Her wet hair drooped down, some of the strands covering her eyes and her pigtails wet and tied by seaweed covering most of her shoulder. Her pale skin made her beautiful coral pink lips show more and under those lips a white row of teeth. Instead of what he imagined to cover her breast area, she had scales to only cover the nipples and the flesh part of her breast was mostly reveal and some scaled were covering that, but not a lot. The pink fins on her made her stand out. His eyes glided down to her tail. People would kill for a mermaid’s tail. They could do anything with it! Cook it, skin it, make things. If they caught that mermaid, they could make money. He grinned and crouched down to the mermaid.

     He wasn't quite at her level, just a few feet above her. She smiled, a faint blush covering her cheeks. It was adorable, but Chat Noir wouldn't let love stop him. He reached out, the silver ring on his finger seeming to catch her attention before she was drawn into his eyes.

     She smiled to reveal the little fangs there. Chat Noir flinched a little before reaching under her chin, tilting her up to look at him. A link turned to red on her face.

     “Hello there princess.” He purred, his voice like honey and deep, “what are you doing on my ship?”

     The mermaid opened her mouth and closed again, gaping like a fish. She licked her lips and tried to talk, “I-I was just curious!”

     Chat Noir hummed before bringing her closer. He could hear her heart under those scales, which was as beating rapidly.

     “Well lovely…” He began, putting a hand on her waist and the one that was supporting her chin gliding down to where her hips would be. The mermaid smiled a little more, the red spreading down to her neck.

     “…if you're so curious I'm going to bring _you_ to _our_ ship!” He finished darkly before heaving upwards, pulling her onto the ship. The mermaid found out what he was doing and shrieked, the sound like ear rape.

     Chat Noir yowled in anger, howling into the sky as his hands went over to his ears. The mermaid thrashed off the deck and lifted her arms upwards to the railing as Chat Noir staggered backwards.

     His eyes cracked open after being closed in pain when she stopped screaming. “HEY!” He barked, dashing towards her. But he was too late. She flopped off the deck awkwardly, landing next to the dolphins. She clicked and the group swam away quickly.

     Captain Chat Noir panted, his chest raising and lowering in rhythm. His hands raised to his hair to pull it back when some strands fell over his eyes. He cursed under his breath, banging his fist against the railing.


	2. Naughty Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette turns into her human form, Ladybug, to only bump into Chat Noir, who becomes a love-sick puppy for his little bugaboo.
> 
> But Ladybug is still sour from their encounter last time. 
> 
> But once she is being suffocated by Hawk Moth, and Chat Noir appears to rescue her, Ladybug starts to warm up to her naughty kitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing sexual about this despite the title
> 
> also I rushed parts of this chapter since I did this during free time in school.

     Marinette growled under her breath, anger furrowing her eyebrows. That stupid, goddamn, fucking handsome, son of a bitch. Her blue eyes were small as she raced to the island. The cold air slapped her sides and skin. The sun was almost gone for good, making her hiss in frustration. As she sped up, her abdominals burning, the dolphins left her side.

     She saw her normal spot where she would usually go, the jagged rocks threatening to impale anyone who dares tries to go into their little lair. Marinette held her breath and kicked her tail downwards, shooting her forward with such intensity. She was floating in the air, which was pretty unusual for her, even though she went to the surface often. She looked downwards and slapped her hands together above her head. Dipping her head downwards, her eyes looked at the small area where her human dress was, the vibrant red popping out like a ruby on top of obsidian. And she dived, her stomach tight and her tail perfectly straight (for the most part), she slipped through the small opening at the beak of the jagged rocks. The small plop of her landing echoed in the little lair.

  Marinette resurfaced and looked around, her little fins on her all slimy as she touched them.

  Moonlight started to hit, the moon perfectly aligned with the opening. Marinette hummed in approval, letting the white light cover her like a blanket. She breathed in to feel air fill her lungs and her legs separating. She reopened her eyes to feel her naked form kicking itself to stay on the surface of the water to breathe.

  Marinette peered over her shoulder to find the red dress laying there, neatly folded. Once she puts that on, she would no longer be Marinette, rather Ladybug.

  She swam cleanly to the surface at the floor of the lair and shook herself dry. After that, she went over to the dress with black spots. It wasn't too poofy like the other females, rather it fit tightly all the way to her waist and expanded only two inches after it went past her waist.

  Marinette put on some undergarments, then her dress, and then her hands paused at the mask. It was a bandana made of fine fabric that a female she saw one day at the beach had given her. That female on the beach was now her best friend.

  She tied the bandana around her head and gave a small smile as she finally became Ladybug.

  Ladybug looked around the lair and exited through a little opening in the side which led to the city. People couldn't see the little opening since it looked closed, but just a simple push and the opening was revealed. Ladybug snuck into the city, this street being quiet all the time since it was only houses for the old. This island was small, having a tiny population of 350 people. But Ladybug didn't seem to mind.

  The female walked into the busiest part of town; the bar. She would often come here to meet some others, but they sometimes touched her in ways she felt was wrong. And they always had a burning smell in their breath. But, nothing could be as bad as what just happened with the blonde haired pirate.

 

* * *

 

  Chat Noir touched the port first, as usual, his men following him along the way.

  "Okay mates!" He said sternly, "You are allowed to do anything that you can afford, but you must buy what I assigned you to do!" His men grumbled a little and then they were off. As usual, most of the men headed off to one of the only bars nearby. This small island needed more bars.

  Chat Noir opened the door, his men tumbling in first. They were already ordering drinks by the time their captain even got close to a seat. A lovely lady in red was talking with one of the bartenders, laughing. Her pink lips were parted to show her lovely pearly whites. She wore a bandana over her eyes with two holes in them to see. A little pastel yellow ribbon was tied around her head and bow finished it off. Her red dress with black spots resembled a ladybug, and her dress didn't expand to take up most of the space in the bar. Another pastel yellow ribbon was tied around her waist and white laces lined the sleeves and layers of the dress. She wore pastel yellow gloves and white long socks with black, .5 inch heel shoes. Her black hair was tied into pigtails, the strong sense that he had seen this girl from somewhere hitting him.

  His green eyes widened as she bid goodbye to the bartender and she walked over towards the door.

  Chat Noir straighten the high collar of his shirt and walked in front of her.

 

* * *

 

  Ladybug waved her hand to say goodbye to the bartender, the kind old man being the only human person to know she was part mermaid. She walked over towards the entrance/exit to only find a familiar chest blocking her way. She grunted as she ran into the figure and backed up a little in politeness.

  Her lips were parted to say ' _sorry_ ', but she stopped short as she remembered the black leather. She looked down at his long, leather black boots with silver buckles, his baggy black pants which stuck to him because of his sweat, his black belt that was way to big on him and hung off his backside, his black vest with neon green stitches, his black shirt with a high collar (the buttons on it at the top undone to tease ladies of his chest), his arm covered by his long shirt, gloves that had metal claws and a buckle around the wrist since it was so long, a golden bell connected to a black leather collar, and a black bandana tied around his eyes, two holes allowing him to see through his beautiful emerald green eyes.

  Ladybug growled a little, moving to the side in order to move past the ruffian. But the golden haired pirate shifted along with her and blocked her way.

  "Where are you going, doll?" The young man asked, flashing a smile to show surprisingly white teeth, but some of them yellowing and a golden tooth near the canines.

  "Excuse me..." She trailed off as she tried to search for a name.

  "Chat Noir, M'Lady." He flirted helplessly, taking her hand and planting a kiss there, biting the fabric of her glove a little.

  Ladybug retrieved her hand and pushed Chat Noir, but he barley budged.

  "Feisty, eh?" Chat Noir growled, lust in his voice, as if that just turned him on. Ladybug scoffed once more and tried to move past him. Quickly as a... cat... he cornered her against the wall, his arms, and his body.

  "What do you have against me?" Chat Noir asked, his voice now soft and gentle. Ladybug looked upwards at his cat ears and,then back into his emerald green eyes. She couldn't tell him that he had almost tried to abduct her, otherwise he would take her for sure.

  She bit her bottom lip a little and then responded, "I don't have time to be flirted with strays."

  Chat Noir smirked, leaning closer to Ladybug.

  Panicking of being touched again, she pushed against his chest, harder than she did before, making him back away about a foot. Ladybug took this chance of escaping, feeling his green gaze staring at her backside.

 

* * *

 

  Ladybug ran, careful not to land directly on the heel of her shoe.

  _Man, Chat Noir was a **creep**._

  Panting, Ladybug looked over her shoulder to find he wasn't there. She jogged a bit and then came to a complete stop, right in front of the billboard. On it were some missing posters and some wanted. Ladybug tucked a piece of hair back under her ear and looked at the jobs there. She was planning on going to go here anyway to get some money that she could store in her bank.

  She shifted some of the paper aside and found the familiar look of a naughty cat. Chat Noir was on a wanted poster, the reward being $179,000. Ladybug smiled, that naughty cat had something for his head.

  But the poster beside him was more of an award. On it was a man with a purple mask, neon purple glasses on him, a bit of whiskers on his chin, and his hair was covered by a big pirate's hat.

  "Captain Hawk Moth." Ladybug said out loud, "Extremely dangerous. Contact support when spotted. Preferably dead. **$14,400,000**."

  "That's me, don't let it frighten you." A dark voice spoke, a hand being placed on her hip. Ladybug turned around, eyes meeting blue ones.

  "H-Hawk Moth!" She gasped.

  He smiled a little, his teeth either yellow or brown with some silver in there. "Thought I'd stop by here to rip my poster off here again, but seems like somebody beat me to it."

  Ladybug started to panic before breathing deeply and started to reach down to her yo-yo like weapon. Hawk Moth still had her cornered, his breath smelling extremely foul from fish.

  "Hey * _hic_ * bub!" A familiar voice said, "She's **mine**!"

  Hawk Moth shifted as he turned to look at the source of the sound. Ladybug peered over Hawk Moth's shoulder to see a black cat. His drunken expression made Ladybug smiled a little.

  "Chat Noir." Ladybug called, her hand outstretched. Hawk Moth walked backwards and went away from Ladybug, but only to grab Ladybug by her throat.

  Ladybug gagged, gasping for breath. Chat Noir's drunken face became highly alert.

  "Get the _hell_ away from her bastard!" Chat Noir hissed, "I'm your enemy."

  Ladybug pawed at Hawk Moth's arm that was tight around her neck. Tears started to build up at her blue eyes. Chat Noir hissed. "HAWK MOTH!" Chat Noir barked, taking out a metal staff that had a black ring around it with a neon green paw pad. He swung it straight at Hawk Moth's arm, making the captain let go of Ladybug. She fell, only to be captured by her kitty.

  "You okay?" Chat Noir asked, rum heavy in his breath. He had obviously been drinking when Ladybug was running away. His green eyes stared into hers, desperately trying to see if she was in any pain.

  "Just my neck hurts." Ladybug said, her hand rubbing the red angry mark on her neck.

  Chat Noir kissed her forehead, Ladybug being tempted to push him away, but the silly cat did rescue her.

  Chat Noir let her go, his attention fixed onto Hawk Moth once more.

  Ladybug got into a defensive pose, taking out her yo-yo and twirling it in circles. Hawk Moth laughed and brought out his sword, the blade being a bright silver and the handle a mixture of black and dark purple.

  "You seriously thought that you could defeat me with that yo-yo?" Hawk Moth scoffed, pointing his sword towards Chat Noir.

  Ladybug grinned and swung it onto the crate next to Hawk Moth, the crate breaking and splinters flying everywhere. The wire of the yo-you barley touched Hawk Moth, but a cut started the bleed.

  His eyes looked at Ladybug as she returned the yo-yo back into her hand.

  Chat Noir looked at Ladybug, respect towards her showing in his expression.

  Hawk Moth growled and was about to attack until a call came from one of the people, most kelt one of his crewmates, "Captain! We gotta go! The bank is gonna know soon!"

  Hawk Moth growled under his breath and started to run away. "This isn't over!" He spat.

  Ladybug smirked. "You chicken!" Hawk Moth sent a glare down her way, her eyes getting lost within the hatred in his pupils.

  When Hawk Moth's footsteps faded into nothing, Chat Noir spoke, "M'Lady. That was... _amazing_."

  "You're the one who saved me!" She protested, tucking her yo-yo back into her the ribbon around her waist.

  "True." He said, humming a little at the praise. A small smile was on his face. Ladybug ruffled his hair a little affectionately. The fact that this pirate had almost kidnapped her seemed to slip her mind for that moment. The black cat made a rumbling sound, like a purr. Ladybug found it adorable, her heart racing a little.

  But then the fact that he had almost taken her out of the ocean to sell her tail or something else hit her in the head like a brick. She stopped ruffling his hair.

  "What time is it?" Ladybug asked, tucking her hand under her arm to cross her arms.

  "It's around midnight, M'Lady." Chat Noir said, looking around, disappointment in his voice as the quick disappearance of her hand in his hair. He sounded like a love-sick puppy instead of a cool cat.

  She tried to make up an excuse to run away from the tomcat. "I have to go then." Ladybug said, bowing a little, "I'm so sorry."

  As Ladybug began to walk away, Chat Noir grabbed her arm. "Will I ever see you again? I'm going to cross the sea once more to another island. But I can come back here next year!"

  "You might." Ladybug said, "But... We won't find out until that huh."

  Chat Noir watched Ladybug with his emerald green eyes before looking downwards. He let go of her, sorrow in his eyes. Ladybug felt pity grow in her heart.

  "Good bye Chatton." Ladybug said.

  Chat Noir looked at her as she walked away from him once more, his heart aching even more than last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: //shrug//
> 
> I will try posting the next chapter next week or the week after that.


	3. Welcome to the Miraculous, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette was going back to her home, before her encounter with a certain naughty kitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being so short. I did this in between homework.

     Ladybug walked down the sidewalk, the light from the lanterns lighting her way. Her blue eyes were focused on the ground rather than on the people glancing at her beauty. That filthy stray was still stuck in her mind, his weak smile, his beautiful emerald green eyes, his golden mane of hair, and his build poking out from even the layers of clothes he wore.

     She didn't know how to feel about the black cat. Was she to love him for his charm and bravery or was she to hate him for trying to kidnap her to sell her tail and then dump her body into the ocean to feed the sharks?

     Looking upwards, the red dressed lady watched the moon, the white rock in the sky glistening in her eyes. Ladybug watched the stars, unsure of how to feel. She looked back down, wanting to go back to her mermaid form and just swim in the warm water and never think about the mischievous captain again.

     Soon, the crowd thinned out to the point not even a single person were on the streets. Ladybug turned left towards her shelter and pushed at the sliding rock and shimmied in. Turning back, she used her now bare feet to slide the rock closed. The bartender preferred to be called 'guardian', for he was basically the guardian of her secret and his bar. Guardian had given her a little lantern for whenever she needed to go back to her mermaid form. If she dipped her feet in water and turned on the lantern, she would turn back into her mermaid form, which she learned the hard way on a rainy day.

     Sighing, Ladybug took off her clothing until all that surrounded her body was the cold air. The naked Marinette folded her clothing and laid her mask on top of it and placed it in the corner and placed a flat, smooth, rock on top of it. She rubbed her fingers on the smooth surface before focusing on the still huge candle inside of the metal cage. Marinette sighed and dipped her feet into the water. The surface was a cold, but the deeper she went, her feet were surrounded by warmth. Marinette turned to the lantern and ignited the candle on the inside. The light showered her and she felt her legs start to stick together and the warmth of the scales enclosing her lower body and then fading towards her upper. Marinette blew the candle out and escaped before the moonlight could touch her bare skin.

     For a few seconds, Chat Noir left her mind.

 

* * *

 

     Captain Chat Noir couldn't forget the beautiful lady he met. He wished he could stay here, accompany her and protect her from Hawk Moth. But he had to go home, for his crew, and for his lost mother. He had hoped to find his mother again, hopefully not with another man. She became a pirate also, captain of a crew of very few people. His father didn't know this. Only he did. When he became a well-respected captain,he traveled across the great seas. And later, he found himself fighting an enemy. But once the captains met each other's eyes, they stopped the battle and left without the trace. For mother and son wouldn't dare fight each other to the death just for kicks.

     His crew climbed on board, all drunk or kissing a lady goodbye. Nino, however, must've been watching how much he drank for he wasn't criss-crossing his legs as he walked and wasn't viciously hiccuping after every word.

     Nino was watching his captain's sorrowful gaze, like a heartbroken teen rejected before the prom. Nino waited for the whole crew to board before he went to his captain.

     "Captain," Nino said, "why the long face? * _hic_ * You never look like this when you flirt with the other ladies and leave them an hour later."

     Chat Noir's emerald eyes met Nino's and Nino knew that this lady was no ordinary one. She was special. "Captain, you must let her go."

     "I know Nino." Chat Noir said, his eyes looking over towards the sea, "She will go away."

     Nino desperately wished he could help his captain out with his lady problem, but he couldn't because 1) he was mildly drunk and his brain wasn't cooperating 2) he couldn't think one off the top of his head and 3) he never saw his captain like this before.

     All he could do was touch his captain's shoulder for a second and then walk away.

     Captain Chat Noir looked over the sea painted with the night sky turning into day. He sighed and closed his eyes before opening them to catch a hint of pink in the water near the ship. The cat-like captain squinted at the pink and smiled as he confirmed that it was what he thought it was.

     "Nino," Chat Noir ordered, "Get a net **now**!"

 

* * *

 

     Marinette's eyes almost popped out of her skull as she heard a heavy object land in the water near her. She spun around wildly to only find a pair of emerald eyes blinking rapidly as salt water entered them. Her jaw dropped and she kicked out her tail to swim far away. But the captain was faster.

     As quick as a starving shark with a school of fish just swimming next to it, Chat Noir pounced with a net quickly wrapping around her. She thrashed and screamed, but it did her no good. Chat Noir grinned, yanking her towards the ship, thrusting his body towards the _Miraculous_ at the same time.

     Marinette found herself being taken out of the water just as the sun peaked from the horizon, the sky turning from its dark blue to a lovely mix of warm colors.

     She shivered and her gills on her cheeks next to her fins closed to stop breathing air from the wrong tube. She felt as her nose started to work, it feeling foreign to her as she only used it when her tail too was human.

     She shut her eyes so she couldn't see the side of the ship and to see Captain Chat Noir pulling her to the deck. She struggled one more time before she was dumped onto the hard, wooden surface. Blinking open her eyes, her eyes adjusted to the sun and being out of water. She saw many faces looking at her. She shifted in the uncomfortable net and soon met the emerald green eyes she just learned to love to just only hate them once more.

     "Hello you little bitch." Chat Noir spat, "I finally got your ass onto my ship. Welcome to the _Miraculous_ , baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Marinette is trapped in the ship. Might as well explore and know everyone. Or at least try.
> 
> I'll try posting the next chapter this month.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: Marinette plans on going to the city and meets the little kitty.
> 
> And the rivalry begins.


End file.
